joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
4Chan Shitler
|-|Fakey Dakey Form= |-|When you press the right buttons and end up accidentally activating God Mode= Summary Nobody knows where he came from, or what he came from, or why he came from, only that he is the inheritor of The Ultimate, he has access to all 9,686,353,365,085,365,870,253,576,265 Unholy Cringe Grails, and can blink away entire Memeverses, he can also shoot laser beams, and fly, and walk through walls, and read minds, anf not only that, but he can also steal souls, and shit, but he was defeated by all of America with the help of Chuck Norris and joseph Stalin, his power exeeds that of Pepe by an undefinable amount and he is power behind PewDiePie, and the one responsible for The Thread with no Name, and along with Hirohito he started WWII, did we mention that hes also a Super Saiyan? cause I bet we didn't, but he is. Powers and Stats (WIP) Tier: WIP Name: '''Adolf Hitler (but people call him Shitler) '''Origin: '''The wet dream of a '''4Channer, also the Real World and probably Naruto and Dragon Ball Z too Gender: ' (◕‿◕✿) '''Age: '''Almost 130, but probably around 100000 Years old because I said so, the point is, hes as old as dirt '''Classification: '''The Dank One, Literally Hitler, Leader of Nazi Shitposters, Composite Nazi, Composite 4Chan '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superduperhuman Physical Characteristics 'Attack Potency: '''WIP 'Speed: 'WIP 'Lifting Strength: 'WIP 'Striking Strength: 'WIP 'Durability: 'WIP '''Stamina: '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 'Range: '''WIP '''Standard Equipment: '''WIP 'Intelligence: WIP Weaknesses: '''WIP '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''WIP Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Stalin and Chuck Norris + America Inconclusive Matches: Emperor Hirohito Category:Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Beyond Evil Category:Nazi's Category:4Chan Category:Soel404's profiles Category:Kill me Category:Evil Characters Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Makes Hitler look like Gandhi Category:But wait... Category:He is Hitler... Category:Right? Category:Memes Category:Fuck memes Category:All of the Memes Category:Embodiment of Memes Category:Hopes and Memes Category:"Alt-Right" "Hate" Symbols Category:Blog posts Category:Completely Unfair Category:Germans Category:Main Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Category:Is the best anime ever Category:Stars in the best anime ever Category:ANIME IS REAL RIGHT? Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Big Category:BIGGER Category:BIGGER THAN BIGNESS Category:EVEN BIGGER THAN THAT Category:Did I Mention Explosions? Category:Why did the chicken cross the road? Category:End Of The World Category:Loser Category:Did nothing wrong Category:Epitome of Cancer Category:Actually we lied, he did do something wrong Category:Reddit Category:I will add ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in the categories cuz why not? Category:Why you make this Category:Killed your mom Category:Sucks Category:Fuck Logan Paul Category:Fuck Donald Trump Category:Beer Users Category:World War II Category:Fegelein! Fegelein! Fegelein! Category:卐 Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Best Husbando Category:Husbandos Category:Music Users Category:Musicians Category:Classical music composer Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Artial Martists Category:Painters Category:Old Farts Category:Gay Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:WE ARE NUMBER ONE Category:So Where Do We Go From Here? Category:Important Categories Category:Needs more categories. Category:Number spamming is for losers Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Super Saiyan Category:Is this legal Category:I will end suffering Category:Will always be better then you Category:Nah lets not Category:Humans Category:But is he really human? Category:Europe Category:Juice Category:Totally Category:This is friendly banter, I love you all, Praise The Slop Category:Army Users Category:Nerf Gun Users Category:Hax Category:Really tempted to rip out own SOUL Category:Makes Hell Look Like Paradise Category:Makes Satan look like Jesus Christ Category:Why am I doing this? Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Well-Fed Category:ORIGINAL CHARACTER DO NOT STEAL Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Emperors Category:Memetic King Overlord Category:Kings Category:Hi im Daisy Category:WERÉWRPEW+ Category:Adults Category:Bump Category:God Category:OH GOD Category:4channers are afraid of this guy Category:Axis Members Category:America is the best country ever no matter what Category:Girlfriend Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Logic Defying Category:Chaos Users Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:Isn't real Category:Disney Category:DETERMINATION NEGATION Category:Internet Characters Category:GOD OF THE INTERNET Category:Number One Category:Eat your vegetables Category:Omni-Broken Category:Cringe Category:Nein Nein Nein Nein Nein! Category:Bad Nazi man Category:Is friends with demons because reasons Category:Befriended Satan Category:Your mom gay Category:Your dad lesbian Category:Your sister a mister